Stan Marsh
Stan Marsh is one of the lead main characters in South Park alongside Kyle and Cartman. He is also the everyman of the series Out of the boys he is the most senstive and the most tender. He also has Aspegers as diagonised in "Ass Burgers" Legends of Light and Darkness Stan meets Dr.Manhatten during some trek around a war ridden town.He drives through the town and picks up Manhatten alongside his girlfriend Wendy who has joined him. After Bender has his chance attacking Joker with a vicous attack, Stan meets him and they join him in their chase after Silas. Stan tells Bender that Silas is running off when he gets the others. He is chased by Joker and Stan admits how ruthless Joker is and it ruins their plans. Howver Stan shoots a tracking device on Silas's ship to track him. Stan is introduced to the other members of the squad with the others and is told about the heavy case that the members are sharing with them. Stan alongside Wendy is welcomed by Bender, Skipper and Heloise and tells the duo what to do with their membership. Heloise gives the news to them to how long it will take for them to get there, after learning it's 4 hours, He wonders what they'll do with that time. When Isabella get curious to him and Wendy, Stan tells the heroes about how Joker and MissingNO attacked the town and killed many citizens apart from Cartman, Him, Wendy, Mysterion and Chief. When Slade describes the fractions, Stan questions that he should make it more simple which Anti Cosmo does as frank as possible. Stan and Wendy search for subspace for Bender`s plans. Stan overhears Phineas, Bender, Skipper, Isabella and Heloise's talk with the Alpha Team and gives off what he noticed when they showed him what went on. Stan and Wendy then plan a mission after N.Bison, though they face a duplicate. Stan like Isabella warns Jack not to torture him because he's still Bowser's son. Stan is among the party of 10 who travels to Cyperspace alongside Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Wendy, Harpuia and Makoto. Stan sees the expereince as something that can't be passed up. Stan searches for a way to defeat their nemesis and to help Bender kill him. Stan as well as Suede tell the story of Hunson Abadeer and his fall to evil to Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas and Isabella who all know him. Stan takes Malefor's plan regarding the Destroyer well and responds with a simple "Wow that's bad" he tells Astrid and The Alpha Team this as well when Astrid asks about other news. Stan learns about his universe's Mickey being involved with Malefor and informs his team right away. He follows Bender into the cave underneath the castle, during their search when Phineas, Harpuia and Jack Bauer take them element bombs, Stan wonders how it's possible for them to be made. After the chase, Stan hopes no one got sick back there during the wild ride. Stan and the crew arrive at the lab and they see Joker on the camera though he and Wendy though it was Hunson. Stan and Wendy travel to Evil Mickey's Castle and decide to get rid of them. The two confront him and after a long battle they defeat and kill Evil Mickey. Stan asks about how the heck Marie someone known for being a damsel could have done such a hit on Fender to kill him. Stan asks how the transporter is doing and there is no luck, he becomes the 12 heroes of The B Team to fight Malefor and they fight him and Khan in a tedious battle alongside Hiccup and Slade's team. Stan and Wendy infrom the others about what Discord told them about Hazama. He and Wendy then organize Axl and Alie's wedding through what they tell the others to do when notice shooting stars which really are parts of Olympicus as it was destroyed with Axel, Blake and Megabyte. Stan notices Celestia and tells her that Discord called her to announce that he's reformed. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Friends: Kyle, Kenny, Wendy (Girlfriend), Cartman (sometimes), Bender, Skipper, Dr.Manhatten, Slade, Anti Cosmo, The kids at South Park, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, AVGN, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Suede, Will Vandom, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Dr.Doom, Lex Luthor, Bowser, Master Albert, Mozernath, Captain Hook, Evil Manta, Dr.Insano, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critc, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Gohan, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Dingo, Irene Addler Enemies: Cartman (sometimes), Shelly (His sister), Al Gore, The Celebrities of South Park, The Joker, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac,BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil Stanty.png stan marsh 1.jpg stan marsh 10.jpg stan marsh 11.jpg stan marsh 12.jpg stan marsh 13.jpg stan marsh 2.jpg stan marsh 3.jpg stan marsh 4.jpg stan marsh 5.jpg stan marsh 6-a.jpg stan marsh 7-a.jpg stan marsh 8.jpg stan marsh 9.jpg stan marsh 9.png stan marsh.jpg Snapshot 1 (12-11-2013 8-09 AM).png Snapshot 2 (12-11-2013 8-09 AM).png Snapshot 5 (12-11-2013 8-12 AM).png Snapshot 7 (12-11-2013 8-14 AM).png Snapshot 9 (12-11-2013 8-15 AM).png Snapshot 11 (12-11-2013 8-16 AM).png Snapshot 13 (12-11-2013 8-16 AM).png Snapshot 14 (12-11-2013 8-17 AM).png Snapshot 15 (12-11-2013 8-17 AM).png Snapshot 17 (12-11-2013 8-18 AM).png Snapshot 18 (12-11-2013 8-19 AM).png Snapshot 20 (12-11-2013 8-19 AM).png Snapshot 21 (12-11-2013 8-20 AM).png Snapshot 22 (12-11-2013 8-20 AM).png Snapshot 24 (12-11-2013 8-21 AM).png Snapshot 26 (12-11-2013 8-22 AM).png Snapshot 30 (12-11-2013 8-24 AM).png Snapshot 32 (12-11-2013 8-25 AM).png Snapshot 33 (12-11-2013 8-25 AM).png Snapshot 34 (12-11-2013 8-26 AM).png Snapshot 35 (12-11-2013 8-26 AM).png Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters hailing from The South Park Universe Category:Sane Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Guile Hero Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Stan and Wendy Category:Team heroes Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Animal Lover Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Feminine Boy Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Love Interests of Wendy Testaburger Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius